Mission Blackout
by SCAngel
Summary: It is year AC 201, the wars have ended and the pilots have all gone their separate ways. But when an underground terrorist group slowly starts to build their ranks will the pilots band together to destroy them? And who exactly is this new alliance group?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"What other choice do we have?" I asked looking up from the vial in my hand to the man standing before me. 

"You know you aren't going to remember a thing. Can you handle that? Can you handle not knowing the answers to the questions they are going to ask you?" He asked waving his hand to the screen that held the photos of 5 young men. I scanned the photos eying each one before slowly nodding my head. 

"I think so" 

"you think? What if you break? What good are you going to be then?" I grabbed the mans lab coat slamming him against the wall 

"I'm too good to break," I snarled roughly letting him go. 

"Thats what you think. Just wait until he has his gun pressed against your head ready to pull the trigger with out a second thought. What then?" I turned the vial over in my hand slowly, thinking about what he had just said. I cant fail. This will bring them together in our time of need. I turned around to face the girl tied to the chair. Her eyes were wild with fear as she struggled against her bonds. 

"If only you would have listened. All we wanted, was for you to hear us out. Now look what you made us do." I squatted down to her level making sure that her bonds weren't too tight. We weren't trying to hurt the girl. We just wanted to get their attention.

"Are you ready?" The man asked pulling my attention away from the young woman. I gave her one last glance before standing up.

"As ready as I ever will, Did you place the trail?" I asked picking up the laptop that was sitting on the counter. The man nodded, "If he as good as a hacker as they say, then he should be able to find you by tomorrow night the latest." Turning the vial over in my hand I had to keep reminding myself of my mission and that I am doing this for a good cause. 

"It will be painless you will wake up in your apartment tomorrow and not remember a thing. Are you ready?" I laid the vial in his out stretched hand and watched as he drew up the substance into the needle before handing him my arm. 

"count down from ten" I let out a deep breath as the needle pierced my skin.

"10-9-8-7" and then there was nothing. 

* * *

A/N: An idea I had while driving home from work. We will see how this plays out. Let me know what you think so far. I promise it will get good. I'm also looking for a Beta reader. So if you are interested let me know. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up feeling groggy and a little confused. 'Where am I?' I thought sitting up and looking around. It was a small studio size apartment with a door on the left leading to an equally small bathroom. Walking up to the dresser I noticed the pictures that lined the top. Picking up each one I studied them, urging even the smallest memory to surface but alas none came. I stared at my reflection in the mirror that hung above the dresser.

"Who are you?" I asked out loud searching the blue eyes that stared back at me, but they showed only the confusion that I felt. Feeling a light breeze I turned to find the window open and softly flapping in the wind.

"I must have left that open last night." I mused trying to remember anything from the night before. Reaching out to close the window, I screamed as a large hand closed over my mouth.

"Dont move," a deep voice snapped pulling me tight against their body. Now what kind of idiot did this man take me for. Here I am about to be robbed or kidnapped or worse rapped and he didn't want me to move? Yeah right. I kicked my leg back trying to make contact with any part of him hoping to ease his grasp. But if anything, his grasp became tighter.

"Just knock her out already." Another voice said from my right. Scared, my fighting became more frantic. I screamed hoping for anyone to hear me but it came out like a muffled whisper. My hands reached for anything and everything, they finally came in contact with the mans wrist and as soon as my hand closed instinct kicked in. With a quick jerk of the arm the man flipped over my head. Now where did that come from. I mentally kicked myself; Now is not the time to wonder. I quickly scanned the room looking for an out. A black hooded figure blocked the door while another advanced from left. The only place with an opening was the window. With out thinking I ran forward but was pulled down inches from the opening.

"NO!"

"Someone shut her up." and with a sharp pain I was thrown into darkness.

I woke up feeling that drugged feeling again but this time it was accompanied by a dull throb in my head. I lifted my hand to rub my head but found that I was tied down.

"You're awake!" A voice to my right exclaimed. I turned to the voice and saw a young man with a with a long brown braid sitting in the chair next to my bed. His violet eyes shined with amusement. I groaned in reply struggling against the ropes that bound my wrist to the bed posts.

"Now now, calm down. Once you tell us what we need to know you, we will let you up." How can he be so carefree about this. What does he mean what they need to know? I know nothing. The door opened and I strained to see who it was.

"Hey Hee-man look who woke up!" The braided one said pointing excitedly at the bed. 'Hee-man' glared at the braided one before shifting his eyes towards me.

"Get her up and to questioning." he snapped before walking out and slamming the door.

"Questioning?" I whispered as the braided one undid the ropes to replace them with handcuffs and binding my hands behind my back.

"It wont be too bad just answer the questions that are asked," He shrugged leading me out the door.

"Now don't be stupid and try anything. You cant go anywhere anyways, but that will only make Heero want to kill you more."

I stared at him with wide eyes. Kill me? My breathing became faster as the braided one nudged me into another room and into the chair. He cuffed my legs to the chair 'just to be safe' is what he said.

Now what kind of mess have I gotten myself into. 

A/N: Let me know what you think so far. I promise it will get good. I'm also looking for a Beta reader. So if you are interested let me know. Thank you.


End file.
